The Ring: Shaman King Style
by p0chingching
Summary: The SK gang went to Yoh's house and watched a movie. They got scared when Trey noticed that it was The cursed film where Samara comes out and kills you! Please R n'R
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone! Um, please read and review... Please! and I** **DON'T OWN Shaman King or The Ring!**

**Note: I used the english versions, okay?**

Chapter 1: The Cursed Film

**It was a very cold night… it was really creepy… I mean really…**

Yoh invited the whole Shaman King gang so that they can watch a movie in his house.

"What kind of movie will we watch?" Trey asked his sister. "I don't know… but it doesn't matter as long as I see Len," Pilica replied.

"Hello Trey! Pilica!" greeted Tamara. Trey blushed when he saw her.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be long night," Pilica whispered.

Ryu, Jun and Len were already in Yoh's house.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready?" Yoh said. "YES!" they all replied.

"Wait, somebody's not yet here!" Len suggested.

"Who?" Yoh asked stupidly. "Yeah, I think Lyserg, Zeke and Morty are not yet here," Jun said.

"And what about Miss Anna?" Ryu asked.

"Don't worry, guys! They're already inside," Yoh answered. "Let's go!"

They all went in, sat down and started the film.

"Hey, Anna, what are we supposed to watch again?" Trey whispered.

"I don't know. A friend told me that we should watch it," Anna replied.

"So just shut up and watch!" "O-okay, A-Anna," Trey said. He stopped talking and stared at the TV.

The film was about to start when,

"I think I have to go," Yoh said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Just go, okay?" Len yelled. "No need to tell us!"

Yoh got up and went to the comfort room.

Meanwhile while Yoh was already in the Comfort room…

The movie already started. Everyone got pretty scared.

"OMG! Anna! This Film is the cursed uh, FILM!" Trey cried.

"Relax, Trey… that was only a movie!" Morty said.

"Yeah, Trey, you shouldn't be scared 'coz you're too BIG to be scared!" Len teased.

"Oh, Yeah? Well, I think that you're more scared than me!" Trey yelled back.

"Really? What made you say that?" Len yelled

"What made me say that?" Trey said. "Well, your sister is here so that you can have someone to hug when you get scared!"

"Well, your sister is here too, dummy!" Len answered.

"Oh yeah?" Trey cried.

"Yeah!" Len yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, look! It looks like a well!" Lyserg creid. The TV was showing a picture of a well…

"And, there's a girl who's coming for us!" Zeke yelled.

Both Len and Trey looked at the TV screen then,

"Jun/ Pilica! Save me!" They both yelled as they hugged their sisters.

Everyone got goosebumps and goosebumps on their goosebumps when they saw the girl was walking towards them.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Ryu yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'm looking for the remote! Where is that darn remote!" Zeke yelled.

"Um, I think Yoh has it…" Anna said.

"What?" They all yelled. "Where is he when we need him?"

"In the bathroom," Anna replied. She was calm, very calm.

"What is wrong with you, Anna? Why are you so calm? We might DIE if we don't stop this FILM!" Morty yelled.

"Good," Anna said. "What do you mean by that?" Morty asked.

Then, the girl was already crawling towards them. They tried to get out of the room but all the doors were locked, mysteriously…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they all yelled.

From out of nowhere, somebody's footsteps were heard.

"There's always that one person who will always have your heart," The one who was making the footsteps sang.

He opened the door of the room where the SK gang was watching the 'CURSED FILM'.

Everybody inside looked at the door and saw…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and The Ring**

**Chapter 2: S-S-SAMARA!**

**Everybody looked at the door and saw… YOH!**

"Hey, guys, sorry. I fell asleep when I was you know," Yoh apologized. "Hey did you already start the film? You should've waited for me,"

Everybody went to Yoh and held his legs. "Yoh! HELP!" They yelled in unison.

"Hey! Guys! What's wrong with you?" Yoh asked. He didn't notice that there was a girl who was after all of 'em.

"Can't you see, Yoh? Were being attacked b-b-by SAMARA!" Anna yelled.

"Who?" Yoh asked. "SAMARA!" They yelled at Yoh.

"Oh… who was it again?" Yoh didn't understand. "YOH! A GIRL WHO JUST CAME OUT OF THE TV, NAMED SAMARA, IS AFTER US!" Zeke yelled as he stroked his brother on the head.

"Ouch!" Yoh said. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're stupid!" Zeke yelled.

"Really?" Yoh asked.

"Yes," Zeke answered.

"Really really?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Really really really?"

"YES!"

Samara stopped walking towards them. She watched the two fight and so did everyone…

Their fight continued for like 20 minutes…

"Um, guys," Lyserg said.

"Hey, guys," He continued. "GUYS! HAVE YOU FORGOT THAT SAMARA IS AFTER US?"

Yoh and Zeke stopped, looked at Lyserg and said, "Oh yeah…"

Samara, who was so shocked that she forgot to kill the SK gang, went back to the TV and then, the TV turned itself off.

"Uh, guys, that was weird…" Morty said. "Yeah…" Everyone agreed.

After a few minutes…

"Hey, Lenny, I saw you cry on Jun's chest!" Trey started.

"What? I wouldn't do that, cry-baby!" Len answered back. "And my name is not 'Lenny'! It's Len!"

"Yeah whatever… wait a minute, why'd you call me a 'cry-baby?" Trey replied.

"'Coz you're on of them," Len replied. "How?" Trey asked.

"How? Well, I saw you cry while embracing Pilica!" Len answered.

"Well, you're just jealous!" Trey teased. "And why?" Len asked.

" 'Coz I can embrace her anytime I want to," Trey answered.

"Haha, very funny. I bet you wished that Pilica wasn't the one you were hugging, I bet it was Tamara!" Len continued.

"No," Trey denied.

"Yes," Len said.

The feud continued until they got tired and they both fainted.


End file.
